


bank shot

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: A simple game of Nine Ball turns into a hot mess.





	bank shot

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s not lined up right,” Kame mutters, stretching his lean body across the pool table to scrutinize the diamond of balls. “And Koki’s shirt is ugly.”

“You’re ugly,” Koki replies as he hoists himself over the edge just to get in Kame’s way.

“The anal one has a point,” Jin’s low drawl comes from behind, where he saunters up to the end of the table. “If the rack is too loose, it won’t break well.”

“It’s a great rack, though,” Taguchi pipes up, nudging Ueda who stands defensively with his arms folded. “Must be all that upper-body training.”

Ueda glares at Kame. “I have been playing pool longer than you. It’s fine.”

“But Kame has more experience with balls,” Taguchi points out.

“Yucchi,” Koki calls crisply, earning the attention of the only one still seated. “You’re a math major, tell us if this is straight.”

“I’m a science major,” Nakamaru contests, but gets up anyway. Since Jin makes no effort to move, Nakamaru has to lean in front of him to get a good look from straight on.

Jin reaches down to tug on Nakamaru’s short hair. “Your head looks even bigger from this close.”

Before Nakamaru can make an (un)educated assessment, his view is blocked by the low crotch of Koki’s pants as the small rapper is flung onto the felt, his head effectively scattering the balls.

Three of them go into different pockets, but the rest are blocked by Koki’s body, which is quickly joined by Kame’s as the youngest mounts him and starts to shove off the sleeveless yellow bubble vest.

“Here we go,” Jin drawls lazily, his hold on Nakamaru’s hair tightening as the oldest attempts to reach for Kame. “Just let him go. It’s worse to try and stop him.”

Ueda nods in agreement, watching with minimal interest as Kame removes the offending garment, then starts in on the red-and-yellow plaid shirt. Koki fights him, but it’s halfhearted due to the intense look in Kame’s eyes that isn’t entirely rage.

“You did this on purpose, you dick,” Kame hisses with fistfuls of Koki’s open shirt in his hand.

Koki smirks as Kame leans down to fuse their mouths together.

Nakamaru makes a deflated noise and Jin laughs – that one will never get used to this. That’s why Jin likes him, tends to stick with him during these turns in events, probably why he’s here at all. The other reasons are laid out on the table and standing next to it.

“Watch the felt,” is all Ueda says, because it’s his pool table.

Koki gives him the finger, which is happily sucked past Taguchi’s lips as the tallest drapes himself over the center pocket. It’s a good thing his mouth is occupied, otherwise he’d undoubtedly be making more ball puns. Koki’s moan has Nakamaru visibly shivering, and Jin scoots closer behind him and sneaks his hands down to his hips.

He can feel Nakamaru tensing and just waits for him to snap. In the next second, Jin’s the one partially bent over the table with Nakamaru’s strong arms around him, thick lips pressing against the back of his neck with his entire body flush behind him.

“Somehow,” Nakamaru growls, “this is your fault.”

Jin doesn’t think so, but it’s the best thing he’s been blamed for this year and falls helpless in Nakamaru’s embrace, limp except for one obvious part. His erection rubs against the wood paneling as Nakamaru grinds him into it, his head falling back onto the other’s shoulder until he’s pushed pointedly down with a firm hand on his lower back.

He lands face-first into strawberry-scented hair, confused for a second until he opens his eyes to see that Koki has reversed their positions, flipping Kame onto his back and straddling his lap. Nakamaru dips his hands into Jin’s pants and Jin noses out Kame’s ear, flicking his tongue along the shell and directing his soft moans straight into the canal.

“I hate you, Akanishi,” Kame mumbles as he arches, thrusting up against Koki who looks down at him with starry eyes. Taguchi’s hoisted up on the ledge next to them, Ueda rocking between his legs with his face in Taguchi’s neck while Taguchi pulls out an economy-sized tube of Astroglide and gets to work on Koki.

This is totally why they keep that one around. Jin thinks about grabbing the tube, but Nakamaru snatches it first and Jin’s eyes roll back into his head as his pants drop to the floor and Nakamaru’s fingers poke inside him, stretching him purposefully while still managing to be gentle. Someone grabs his face and kisses him – it’s Koki, who gasps into his mouth for the same reason Jin is gasping into his.

“Hurry up,” Kame demands, and Jin abandons Koki’s tongue for his. Kissing Kame is like a fight, warping his mind like a punch in the face as Kame’s thin fingers tangle in Jin’s hair and _pull_.

“Dammit, Taguchi,” Jin growls, and it’s the most unlikely name for him to mutter.

“Just being thorough~” Taguchi sing-songs.

Thankfully, Ueda shuts him up with his mouth. He’s got Taguchi’s bare legs over his shoulders with glistening fingers thrusting in and out of him, which explains his delay in preparing Koki.

“Fuck it,” Koki snarls, smacking Taguchi’s hand away and nearly ripping at the fastenings of Kame’s pants.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Kame corrects, speaking partially against Jin’s lips. It’s followed by a long groan as Koki sits on him, slowly sinking down onto him while Taguchi returns his full attention to Ueda.

“We’re moving,” Nakamaru growls, and Jin’s yanked by his hair as they relocate closer to Taguchi and Ueda. Jin knows why and wants to roll his eyes, but then Nakamaru is pushing inside him and it doesn’t really matter whether he wants to hold Ueda’s hand or not as long as he doesn’t stop.

Taguchi lets out a yelp and falls onto his back, bouncing erratically as Ueda pounds into him. “Jin,” he says, his flushed face breaking out into a smile.

“What?” Jin replies, already regretting asking.

The smile gets bigger. “They’re running a table on us!”

Nakamaru chooses that moment to up his speed, leaving Jin incapable of doing anything except grabbing for Taguchi’s jaw and tonguing him quiet. Then Taguchi is forcibly pulled away and Jin blinks open blurry eyes to see Koki devouring him, turning his neck as far as he can while rolling back and forth on Kame.

Kame is too far away and Nakamaru is at a bad angle, but there’s a sharp hiss of his name from the side and it can only be Ueda. Jin turns his head and receives a fiery kiss, Ueda’s sweaty bangs pelting his face as he fucks Taguchi. When Ueda gives him a fraction of a second to breathe, Jin notices that Koki and Taguchi have their hands around each other, pulling each other off as they kiss with more tongues than lips.

“Hey,” Jin whines, frowning as he becomes more aware of his own neglected length.

The chorus of grunts and moans is pierced with a shrill wail from the youngest, who squirms on the table as he thrusts sharply up into Koki. Kame is always gorgeous when he comes and this time is no different, hair splayed out on the green felt as his face relaxes into a stupid grin. Koki’s shoved off of him, and Jin knows what’s going to happen before Nakamaru even lifts him by his hair.

This is probably why they keep him around, too. Koki kneels at the edge of the table and Jin’s head falls naturally into his lap, his mouth opening to suck Koki’s cock past his lips and Nakamaru takes care of the speed. Koki still has a hand around Taguchi and both of them are getting louder, signaling their releases that come within seconds of each other.

“Don’t swallow,” Nakamaru orders, his voice heated and rushed while Jin leans awkwardly against the pool table with his mouth full and probably some of Taguchi’s come in his hair.

Ueda’s next to groan, instantly stumbling into a nearby armchair because he’s not one to stick around and cuddle. Taguchi remains laying on the table with Koki and Kame, the latter of whom is fast asleep and oblivious to the other two who quickly utilize him as a body pillow.

Then Nakamaru pulls out and spins Jin around, kissing him full on the mouth for the first time tonight and relieves him of some of the hot mess. His hand coils around Jin, _finally_ touching him, and Jin moans loud enough to reverberate between his ears.

His back hits the soft felt and Nakamaru climbs on top of him, lifting his knees to his shoulders and plunging right back in. Jin tosses his head back and cries out, the most vocal of them all, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Kame cringe in his sleep. He considers reaching over to yank his hair, but then Nakamaru pumps him faster and Jin can’t focus on anything but sex and orgasm, the latter of which slams into him without warning and leaves him tingling and boneless.

Nakamaru follows suit, collapsing on top of Jin afterwards and naturally gravitating towards his mouth. They kiss lazily until Jin’s pulled away, Koki licking his way into his mouth while Taguchi spoons Kame and Ueda calmly walks up to the table.

He pushes the nine ball in the corner pocket and smirks. “I win.”

Jin is already thinking about a rematch.


End file.
